


The Curse

by lyric_1224



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224





	The Curse

一场暴雨。

 

欧德林的精神越来越差了，从早上醒来开始，他在昏昏沉沉中总能听到房子里有走动的声音。虽然那不太可能，但窸窸窣窣的动静实在有点太明显了。他用双手撑着自己，费劲地从最远的那个隔间里挪了出来。

 

刚到走廊口，他抬起头向客厅里望了一眼——梅林在上，这次他没有幻听。一个穿着深蓝色大衣的年轻人正在乱糟糟的客厅里翻找着什么，他的身上被雨水打湿了，脸色冻得苍白。欧德林用力眨了眨眼睛，不请自来的访问者，无害的长相却让人难以把他和小偷或者坏人联系起来。不过，即使是某个想要顺手牵羊的小毛贼，现在的他也可以暂时放下成见，对他表示欢迎。

 

欧德林低低地咳了一声，年轻人回过头，脸上带着难以置信的神情，欧德林疑心自己看错了，他很确定自己没有见过对方。等他再仔细打量时，那里只剩下淡淡的忧虑。来人对打扰到了房子的主人表示了抱歉，并示意自己并没有恶意。“请原谅，我敲了门，但是没人回应，我以为这是空屋。”

 

“但你是怎么进来的？我以为……没事了。”深色头发的主人脸上残留着的警惕渐渐消散，他向来人伸出手，声音嘶哑而难听，“好心的先生，能扶我一把么。”

 

意外访客点点头，快步靠近了自己。欧德林借机打量着对方。那是有着一双漂亮灰绿色眼睛的年轻先生，鼻翼上的雀斑让他看起来更小，一眼看不出是什么职业。不过他有点像生病或是受过伤，令人难以忽视的苍白脸色，肉眼可见的痛苦正在折磨着他，欧德林觉得他本人可能都没有发现。

 

在纽特的眼中，这是一位有些沧桑的中年男子，面色奇差，看上去已经好几天没打理过自己了。从客厅看去他的位置低的很奇怪，像是坐在了地上一样。直到走近纽特才注意到原因——他的腿上受过很严重的伤，从膝盖以下的部分都不翼而飞。显然伤口没有得到很好的照料，几圈已经污损的布条草草地扎在断肢处，隐隐散发出难闻的异味。

 

纽特没有表示惊讶，他对于不合常理的事情总是能很快接受，并且不主动打听。中年巫师很快被小心地扶到了客厅的沙发上，他长舒一口气。

 

“我是这里的男主人，欧德林。”对方自报家门，“感谢梅林，我以为我会死在这里……既然您能进来，就一定能带我出去，太好了，太好了。”

 

房子的主人陷入某种恍惚的喜悦中，卷发的年轻巫师没有过多留意。他找来一条薄毯盖在了男主人的腿上，断肢的伤口被掩在柔软的织物下，似乎痛苦也被一并遮盖了起来。纽特很快点燃了壁炉，又弄来一点干净的水，递给了对方。

 

“还没请教您的名字，好心的先生。”欧德林一口气灌下一杯加热过的水后，脸色终于缓过来一点，“您到这个偏远的小房子来又是做什么呢？”

 

“纽特。”年轻的巫师说话的时候眼睛并没有看向他，欧德林不知道这是习惯或是别的原因，“我在找一个人，不介意的话，能和你谈谈吗？”

 

中年巫师的眼睛里有了点神采，他勉强点了点头。“如果您也愿意的话。我一个人被困在这里好久，差点以为会死在这儿，有人陪我说说话再好不过了。”

 

“我跟着追踪咒找到了这里，紧接着下起了大雨，所有的痕迹都淹没在水里了，我也不得不进来避雨。”纽特为他的不请自入再次致歉，主人摆了摆手示意不必放在心上。

 

“我要找一位魔法部的傲罗，咒语显示他在前段时间来过。”纽特的眼神第一次落到了欧德林的脸上，“你知道他可能是出于什么原因拜访这里吗？”

 

仿佛被纽特的话唤起了什么不好的回忆，欧德林的眉头皱了起来，过了片刻才艰难地开了口，“——月初的时候，有一伙人闯了进来，不由分说杀了我的妻子，我……”他痛苦地捂住了脸，缓了一阵才接着说，“他们把我的房子当成了临时据点，后来我才知道那些人都是格林德沃的追随者，正在躲避魔法部的追捕。他们留下了我的女儿，用来逼迫我帮他们做事，还搜刮了我家里所有的钱，连一枚银西可都没有留下。”

 

纽特迟疑了一下，“你的女儿……？”

 

“玛丽安想趁出门买食物的时候找人帮忙，但是被监视的巫师发现了，他们当着我的面杀了她。”

 

“……对不起。”年轻巫师今天道歉的次数有些多了，他的眉毛低垂下来，流露出伤感，“非常抱歉。”

 

“我每一天都在想她们。”欧德林的面容上也浮现出哀戚，虽然他的语气干巴巴的，听上去少了一些悲恸，“我一直在找机会报仇，可是他们太强大了，直到最后我都没能……”

 

他迫切地看向纽特，手指紧紧抓着沙发上的布套，上面青筋毕露。“好心的先生，我虽然变成了这样，但我一定要让他们付出代价，您能带着我出去吗？”

 

“当然可以。”纽特从窗口向外看了一眼，他的后背毫无防备的对着欧德林，男主人的眼神变了一下。“但是现在雨太大，外面的路都被淹了，或许我们可以等到雨停。”

 

两个人不约而同安静了下来，火焰烧得木柴劈啪作响。欧德林率先打破了沉默，“我要向您道歉。我还以为您是那批黑巫师中的一个，不过您看起来跟他们完全不像。”他深深呼出一口气，“能和我描述一下您要找的那位吗？或许我也可以帮上忙。”

 

“斯卡曼德先生，忒休斯·斯卡曼德。”纽特说的很慢，那些句子对他来说似乎有些艰难。他中途甚至闭了一下眼睛。”他比我高上几公分，棕褐色头发，高鼻梁，三十多岁的样子。”

 

他是魔法部年轻有为的首席傲罗，是我世界上最亲近的人。我和他有着非常复杂的兄弟关系，当然这是我自己定义的。

 

我现在找不到他了。

 

 

他很少到忒休斯的家里，或者可以说刻意避免。这里有很多他避之不及的回忆，之前是莉塔，再之前是他们紧张的关系。纽特觉得一个人如果能远离他渴望的源头，那么他可以做到暂时不被影响。

 

忒休斯一听见他的脚步声靠近，就把烟掐灭了。这可是你自己的房子。纽特分神想，他还是把我当小孩子。

 

“格林德沃的追随者们有了新的动向，抱歉今天不能留你晚餐了。”忒休斯站在那里，神情有些焦虑。他抱歉地看着弟弟，好像对方曾经接受过他的邀请似的。事实上纽特总是找着各种各样的理由拒绝他的哥哥，多到自己不记得某一个借口被重复用了几次。

 

这次他也不例外的松了口气，“没关系，我正好也有事”

 

“下次好吗？我会准备你喜欢的菜的。”忒休斯拍了拍他的手臂，纽特缩了一下，不太明显，他的哥哥决定当做没有看见。

 

纽特想直接拒绝，但忒休斯看起来很烦恼，四处破坏的狂热信徒们把魔法部所有傲罗都拖得疲惫不堪。他不想在这种情况下当一个不贴心的弟弟，幸好他还可以说谎，“好的，下次。”

 

“纽特，我是说认真的。”他的哥哥突然把他抱住，拥在身前，一个过分近的距离。那双蓝眼睛直直地看着他，“我为我过往的错误道歉，但是别再这么对我了，好吗？如果我某些时候伤害了你，请原谅我，那并不是存心。”

 

你做错什么了。纽特想，是把我安排进魔法部，去和莉塔订婚，还是那年暑假不小心把七岁的我摔到了地上？我才是应该请求原谅的那个，错误的感情，错误的对象，毫无希望的爱，又犯蠢又可怜。

 

他有时候怀疑忒休斯已经知道了，并且正在用无尽的耐心来进行这场长时间的拉锯战，所以才会对弟弟的冷淡和抵抗照单全收。那些举动，比如频繁的寄信，明里暗里资金的帮助，或者是一次次帮忙收拾他的麻烦，都是为了弥补。

 

忒休斯尽到了一个哥哥所能做的一切。

 

除了不能用他想要的方式爱他。

 

但他的鼻腔开始发酸，又一次不合时宜的眼泪。忒休斯还在注视着他，他飞快地瞥了一眼，那双眼睛里的温度几乎可以把他灼伤。纽特垂下头，借着靠在忒休斯的胸口的机会把眼泪蹭在他的前襟上，后者在纽特的额角亲了一下。

 

他们准备分别时忒休斯才看到了他手里一直捏着的东西。“这是什么？”他的哥哥好奇地打量着那个铅灰色的小东西，很自然地从他手里接过来，翻来覆去打量着。

 

“这是我新发现的，带来给你看看。”纽特说，“可能会有用。”

 

 

“哦，哦……我记得他，那位斯卡曼德先生，他是魔法部的傲罗吧？你看着不像他的同事，难道是他的朋友吗？”欧德林的手指神经质地搓揉着自己的衣服，又时不时小心翼翼去触碰膝盖。可怜的人，他还没有接受自己无法再站立的事实。

 

纽特想表达些许同情，但他太累了，也不确定对方是否愿意接受。“可以这么说。”他点了点头，火光在他的眼中跳动，“格林德沃的信徒把他带回来过吗？”

 

“是的……我曾经在送餐的时候被允许进进去，他们曾经关押过的一位先生很符合你的描述。那群人要逼问他某些事情，还尝试用摄神取念，但是他的大脑封闭术非常厉害。斯卡曼德先生最后什么也没透露。”欧德林摇了摇头，“令人尊敬的一位傲罗。”

 

“能告诉我他在哪儿吗？这对我非常重要。”

 

欧德林听出了他声音里的急切，中年的巫师用一种让纽特心里发沉的眼神看着他。“大概是几天前吧——我受了伤之后昏睡的时间变长了，具体记不清了。那些巫师听闻了一些风声，最后带着几个俘虏转移了，我想忒休斯先生应该也在里面。”

 

纽特听见希望落空的声音，听起来像是水低滴落。他麻木地抬起头，雨水从房顶的缝隙中渗进来，在地板上积成一小滩水洼。

 

他已经有两个月没有和忒休斯见上一面了，这没什么。他们都有各自的事情要忙。纽特也从来没想过忒休斯会失踪，他就像生活的背景，一个基础，应该是永远存在的。但事实如此，在他没有觉察的时刻，那些如同阳光和空气一样的人会消失。他的内心也跟着崩塌，迅速到自己也没有反应过来。

 

“先生？”

 

“纽特先生？”

 

屋子的主人不得不又叫了一遍，纽特才回过神来，他晃了晃发沉的头，抱歉地看着男主人。欧德林没有在意，他用手肘支撑着自己，向纽特那边挪近了一些。

 

“先生，雨已经小了，您能带我出去了吗？”房子的男主人满怀希望地看着他，眼神中的狂热让人害怕，但身体和精神上的疲劳让纽特的感知变迟钝了，他不确定地看了看窗外依旧淅淅沥沥的雨，又转过头来。“现在？可是……雨水会加重你的伤口的。”

 

欧德林的脸颊神经质地抽动了一下，他把水杯放在面前的茶几上，发出一声声响。“您不知道我在这里过得是什么样的日子。”他痛苦地喘了口气，继续说道，“——那群巫师对我的房子施了法，他们能听见屋外的一切声音，但是屋外听不见里面的，方便他们随时逃跑。我被他们利用完后打断双腿丢在这里，即使喊破嗓子也没有人听见，更不会有人想要到这偏僻的破旧房子中看上一眼。我真的一刻也待不下去了。”

 

纽特垂下头，他的半边侧脸隐没在阴影里，声音放得很轻，“先生，你的身体还不适合长距离的移形换影——我带你去找魔法部的人，他们应该离这里不远。傲罗们会送你到圣芒戈医院的，可能还会问你一些问题，但你会没事的。”

 

纽特起身要扶起对方，对方却没有顺着动作。欧德林直挺挺地坐在那里，脸上带上了一点羞愧，“可是……我还没有帮您找到斯卡曼德先生，这令我很过意不去，我可以再想想，或许有些关键信息被漏掉了。”

 

他们在雨声中重新坐了下来，欧德林又要了一杯热水。他小口啜饮着，时不时透过杯口冒出的白色雾气打量着纽特，眼神中闪过思索。而年轻的巫师则对周遭事物失了去关注的兴趣，默不作声地看着门口的方向。

 

“他应该有一个未婚妻，叫一位女神的名字……对了，是阿尔忒弥斯。”欧德林考虑片刻后，开口了，“那些黑巫师可能会对这位小姐下手，或许你应该马上去找她。”

 

“阿尔忒弥斯？”在欧德林看不到的地方，纽特颤抖了一下，他的手指在掌心掐出血痕。“他说是他未婚妻的名字？”

 

欧德林点头，用确定的口吻说道，“我有时候会去打扫收拾，斯卡曼德先生跟我搭过几句话，有提到过她——他可能还没有跟其他人说过，所以你不知道。不过我想这一定是一位可爱的小姐，希望她能等到他回来。”

 

“……是吗？”年轻的巫师喃喃。

 

“您可以带着他的同事们去找这位小姐，说不定会能找到其他线索。况且斯卡曼德先生走了，她现在也肯定需要人保护。至于我，我的表弟就住在旁边的镇上，您可以送我去那里。”

 

欧德林好像松了一口气，他把膝盖上的绒毯扯下，狰狞的伤口重新显露了出来。纽特没有动，他盯着对方的领口，轻声说，“还有最后一个问题，欧德林先生。”

 

 

蒂娜恨这个任务，但没有其他选择，她不得不亲口告诉纽特关于他哥哥失踪的消息。

 

“纽特，有件事你需要知道。“她轻轻抓着对方的胳膊，追寻着对方躲闪的眼神，”那条线索是诱饵，他们被黑巫师伏击了，我们和忒休斯失去了联系。”

 

事实是情况可能比失去联系更糟，没有任何目击者能告诉他们发生了什么，傲罗们花了一天半的时间才追踪到了第一具遗体。随后忒休斯的猫头鹰回到了魔法部，但无论蒂娜和其他傲罗怎么劝说，它都拒绝再为主人送信。

 

纽特的眉头微微皱了起来，不知所措的神情浮现了出来，他站起了身，膝盖上的书稿都滑落下来，“对不起，我没有明白？你是在说我哥哥吗？”

 

“是的……忒休斯失踪了，我很抱歉。”

 

纽特倒退了两步，接着紧紧闭上眼睛。再睁开的时候蒙上了一层泪光。他低着头往门外走，蒂娜想要抓住他，但是对方一闪身避开了，“纽特，你要去哪里？我们很快就要出发了，我保证会把他带回来的。”

 

“谢谢你，蒂娜，谢谢你们。”他语无伦次地表达着谢意，睫毛颤抖着，仿佛濒死的蝴蝶。“但我想自己去，我要亲自把他找回来。”

 

女性傲罗没有回答他，寻找失踪者的任务不应该交给傲罗以外的人。无论纽特会一个人对上肆无忌惮的黑巫师，还是找到忒修斯的遗体，她都不敢想那会是怎样的场景。

 

“蒂娜，不要这么看我。”可能是她的眼神过于哀戚，纽特转过身去，不愿直视她。“忒休斯还没有死呢，他不会有事的。”

 

蒂娜很想继续劝说他呆在家里，但她必须马上出发，留给傲罗们的时间不多了。她跨出了门，又不放心地退回来，再三向纽特强调，“纽特，在我们回来之前不要做任何傻事，你向我发誓。”

 

“你不会想听到这句谎话的，我唯一不能发誓的就是这个。”他背对着她，一动不动，蒂娜深深叹息着，她使用移形换影离开了。

 

“但我会活下去的。”

 

 

纽特从口袋里掏出一个包裹着的东西，欧德林盯着他慢慢展开那块手帕，那里是一支断了的魔杖，他盯着裂口，脸色又苍白了几分。

 

“这是刚刚还没有遇到你之前，在地下室里发现的……这支魔杖的主人就是我在找的人。”他好像没看见欧德林迅速阴沉下来的脸色，自顾自说着，“奇怪的是，我在地下室还发现了一张家庭合影照，女儿的名字叫做安娜。男主人看起来和您完全不像，相片后面的名字也不是欧德林。”

 

“欧德林，卢文，泽维洛，我还有很多其他的名字。这位——好心的先生，您既然一早就知道，为什么还不让你的同事们出来抓我。”

 

欧德林歪着头，斜着打量对方。纽特摇了摇头，“我并不是傲罗。而且我是一个人来的，嗅嗅记得他的味道，所以我比其他人都要快。”

 

欧德林哼了一声。

 

对方接着说，“阿尔忒弥斯也不是他的未婚妻，他的未婚妻在几年前被格林德沃亲手杀死了。我不知道你是从哪里知道的这个名字，但用这个编造故事显然不是个好选择。”

 

“原来是这样？那这个女人可能是他的新情人。”欧德林带着了然的表情点点头，“我记得很清楚，那天他的遗言说的是：告诉阿尔忒弥斯，我很抱歉，希望你带着我的那份活下去。”

 

他看见纽特的身体晃了一下。

 

“遗……言？”跳动的火光都无法让他的面容带上一点血色，他的嘴唇颤抖着，哀求似地重复了一遍，“遗言？”

 

欧德林扯扯嘴皮，他好像突然从对方的伤痛中汲取到了快乐。“关于你要找的那个人，你来晚了。他真的很难对付，不但想套取我们的下一步计划，还打伤了看守他的人，我们别无选择。”

 

对方一动不动，灰绿色的眼睛像是凝固了。欧德林继续说道，“不过你看到了，我行动不便，所以是其他人动的手，尸体也是他们处理的，我也不知道更多了。”

 

纽特听到他的牙齿咯咯作响，手指痉挛一样抓着自己的衣角。他发红的眼睛盯着欧德林，一呼一吸中压抑着受伤的气息，艰难地挤出一句话，“他们……去哪儿了？”

 

“大概死的差不多了吧，那群乌合之众。“黑巫师想起一些不美好的回忆，愤恨地啐了一口，”听说这个地方不安全了，竟然把我一个人丢在这里跑了，连房子上的禁锢咒也没有去除！我试了所有的方法，都出不去，可好歹我活下来了，反而那群笨蛋跑出去没多远就碰上了什么东西，惨叫声和风一起从缝隙吹进来，连我都能听见。”

 

欧德林眯起眼睛，似乎在享受背叛者遭遇不测的甜美果实，藏在身后的手悄悄捏紧了魔杖，停了一会儿又继续说道，“斯卡曼德……他是个优秀的巫师，真遗憾我们不能达成共识。”

 

“你们折磨他，逼问他，最后杀了他。”纽特控诉着他的罪名，痛苦快要把他撕碎，像条绷得太紧的弦，一个重音就能让他断裂。“欧德林先生，你们为什么要这样做？”

 

“这一切都是为了更伟大的利益。”欧德林用厌烦的眼神看着他，仿佛在看一个不懂事的小孩，激动让他的脖颈开始涨红，“魔法部的的存在就是这个世界没有变好的证明，它的走卒也是妨碍我们成功的的绊脚石，死一个并没有什么可惜的，所有人都是这场伟大战争里微不足道的一粒尘埃。”

 

欧德林的口气一转，变得恶狠狠的，“何况我的伤也是拜他所赐——那天问询毫无进展，他还试图解开束缚咒，我们动起手来，我只是念了一个粉碎咒，紧接着就有什么东西在我脚下爆炸了！”这个扭曲的黑巫师已经彻底撕下了面具，他的身子歪斜着，探出的左手死死揪住青年的领口，魔杖几乎要戳到纽特的眼睛里去。“橙红色的光，就这样凭空出现，带着我的小腿一起消失了。他用了什么黑魔法，这肯定是诅咒，告诉我怎么破除它！”

 

眼角里有什么绿色的东西一晃而过，他还来不及看清，手腕处传来一阵剧痛——有一对坚硬的爪子挖入他的皮肉中，带出一泼鲜血。他痛得大叫，整个人摔在了地上，紧接着手里的魔杖远远地飞了出去，不知道掉在了哪里。纽特保持着对着他念缴械咒的姿势，一边站了起来。一个长得像是植物枝叶的生物迅速爬上他的手腕，举着前爪做出攻击的样子。

 

他在地上打滚，哀嚎着。刚才的那下让他的伤口狠狠磕到了地面，疼痛让他涕泪齐下。欧德林蠕动着不断后退，泪眼朦胧中看到了纽特手里的魔杖。

 

那支魔杖……简直跟之前断掉的那支一模一样。

 

“你错了，这场战争根本不值得任何一个人牺牲，它也不会带来更好，只会让大家知道人类堕落的极限。”

 

纽特在哭，他的眼泪根本止不住，脸颊上很快就布满了泪痕。奇怪的是他似乎很冷静，欧德林尝试去捂住重新开始流血的伤口，没有发现这点。“忒休斯是我的哥哥，他是我这个世界上最亲密的人。你什么也不了解，你们……”

 

他梗住了，过了一会儿才重新开口。“这也不是诅咒，是角驼兽的毒液，装在我新发明的容器里。我拿给忒休斯看的时候他刚要出门，他对这个有点兴趣，说想带回魔法部去研究，就放进了口袋。你的咒语把瓶子击碎了，所以才会有爆炸。”

 

欧德林什么都听不下去了。他用手臂支撑着自己退到角落里，不停喘着粗气，恨恨地瞪着他。“你既然没跟任何人说过行踪，完全可以现在就杀了我，还能为他报仇。”

 

纽特捏紧了魔杖，欧德林以为他会动手，但最后什么都没有发生。

 

“不……我不审判任何人。”

 

“本来应该是忒休斯把你带出去，交给魔法部。”纽特注视着在地板上挣扎的黑巫师，声音放的很轻，“可他已经死了。”

 

 

他从这栋破败不堪的房子里走出来的时候，雨已经停了。只要一踏出门口，里面的咒骂声，哀求声都消失了。他的眼眶被光线刺痛着，树枝上传来鸟鸣的声音，他麻木地看着那片幽暗的森林，想象着雨水是怎样上涨，最后把一切都淹没。

 

他不记得怎么回的旅馆，又是怎么找到的房间。他刚推开门就扑倒在了地板上。

 

恍惚间，他感觉有一只手轻轻落在头上，抚摸着他棕色的卷发，是忒休斯。他正趴在哥哥身上，抱着他的脖子哭得抽抽搭搭，眼泪都抹在了对方的衣领上。他想起来了，那是他有一次在半夜被噩梦惊醒，光着脚跑去忒休斯的房间找他。

 

纽特听见自己带着哽咽的声音响起，“我刚刚梦见你死了。”小少年的声线没有发育，还是细细的，听起来非常伤心。他用湿漉漉的眼神看向哥哥，很容易就让人联想到森林里那头迷路的小鹿。“我怎么叫你你都不回我，我好害怕。”

 

他感觉忒休斯的胸腔里震动了一下，他好像笑了。“别怕……阿尔忒弥斯。”年长一点的男孩声音里还带着一点睡意，他感受到了弟弟急促的心跳，笑着把他整个抱在怀里。忒休斯低下头吻了吻弟弟的额头，亲昵的举动很好地安抚了受到惊吓的小孩。“我不会死的，好吗？那只是个梦，醒来就好了。”

 

年长的男孩拉过被子把他们两个一起盖起来，温暖的手掌轻轻顺着他的后颈滑动，他把头埋在哥哥的脖颈里，迷迷糊糊闭上了眼睛，呼吸间都是对方肌肤上温暖的气息。

 

对，忒休斯是不会死的。

 

身上环抱的重量突然消失，纽特猝然从梦里惊醒，感觉头疼欲裂。地板上很凉，壁炉也还熄灭着，身体冷的几乎失去知觉。

 

远方有钟声响起。他艰难地起身，用魔法点燃了木柴。火焰没有带来任何一丝暖意，也许再也没有东西能让他温暖了。他有个瞬间觉得那个黑巫师说的对，这是破解不了的诅咒。

 

纽特用最后的力气把自己摔进床铺，他的身体还在不停颤抖，但任务还没有结束。他要继续下去，直到找到忒休斯，这次他会把心里想的全都告诉他，然后他们一起活下去。

 

晚安，真希望你也在这里，但我需要先睡了。

 

END


End file.
